


Drinking Away the 67th Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaff and Haymitch start drinking after the 67th Games and Effie decides where her loyalties lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking Away The 67th Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Chaff went up to the District 12 apartment. Haymitch was finishing a bottle. 

“The boy dead?” He asked.

Chaff nodded. “He made it to eight.”

“I’m sorry. I’d rather they go out at nine before the interviews.”

“Me too. I need a drink.

Haymitch handed him a bottle of his white liquor. “Do you want Scotch? I can wake Effie up and make her get it.

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“Yeah but tormenting Effie is one of the few joys in my life.

Chaff smiled. “My escort is already on her way to the store. 

“I thought Seeder told you to stop tormenting Alana.

“Seeder is the one who sent her. She was impressed that I stayed sober until….well…an hour ago.

Haymitch nodded. “I was semi-sober until yesterday afternoon. Mine lasted till twelve and eleven.

“It’s been a while since any of yours aligned with each other. Chaff said.

Haymitch opened another bottle for himself. “It didn’t help them once they met up with 2. It never does though.

“I am so sick of the Careers always winning.” Chaff said.

“Which one took him out?” Haymitch asked.

“It was Four. Finnick trains them well.

The men were still drinking when Effie arrived the next morning.

:“Haymitch what a surprise to see you up. Then she saw eight bottles strewn around the floor. “Oh, you’re not up, you were never down.”

Haymitch laughed. “Effie, we need you to go to the liquor store. .”

She sighed. “Why am I not surprised? Chaff, I’m sorry your tribute it out of the running.”

Haymitch glared at her. “Effie. He said sharply

“What?” She asked confused. 

“It wasn’t a track meet. His tributes are dead. If you’re going to offer condolences do it the right way. 

“I was just….

“Effie are you drunk? Haymitch asked. If you’re drunk I can overlook this but I’ve gotten rid of Escorts for being much less obnoxious.

Effie frowned. “I am sorry. The new supervisor told us we’re not allowed to say dead. We’re supposed to say “out of the running.”

“Why should we call them dead? Chaff said. “They just left the stage.”

Haymitch poured Chaff a drink from his last bottle. ’Effie, you were crying when ou…..my tributes died. You offered proper condolences to me last night. What happened today?

“She reprimanded me after you left the Center last night that if I didn’t…get with the program. I could easily be replaced.

“Reprimanded you? Haymitch asked. “For being decent? Unbelievable. Well, if you can’t use your normal good manners just don’t say anything to anyone from now on when there’s a death including me.

She touched his shoulder. “Haymitch…

“Do that for all future executions….I mean deaths.. He said. “Just touch my shoulder, I would prefer that to hearing any of your euphemisms, Euphemia. He said angrily.

Effie shoulders sank and she turned to leave when Chaff gave Haymitch a look and pointed at Effie.

 

Haymitch sighed and said. “Effie, what’s in that box you’re carrying?

“You’re not going to like it.” Effie said. “I’ll bring it back later.”

“Well then I know it’s not booze. It’s too small to be clothes.”

“Actually it is clothes. Glaria the Mentor from 1 had a baby last week. It’s a gift for you to give her.

Chaff and Haymitch exchanged looks. Chaff said. “She had a baby a week ago and she’s here Mentoring. There are at least nine people that could have taken her place.

“She volunteered last year. Effie said and…

Haymitch shook his head. “And they suddenly have a shortage of volunteers? That’s so rare for 1. What did she have?

“Boy. Effie said. “She named him Victor.

The Victors from 11 and 12 were stunned. “Please tell me you’re kidding Effie.” Chaff said.

‘No. I understand it used to be a common name for men. I’m not sure I think it’s in good taste. Effie said quietly.

“That’s an understatement Princess. Why am I giving Glaria a gift? Haymitch asked. “I’ve never done that before for people I do like. I wouldn’t piss on Glaria if she was on fire. Chaff started to laugh but Effie blushed.

“Haymitch that’s rude! 

“You are wound too tight Princess. Relax. I’ll share all my bodily fluids with you. Especially if you’re a good girl and take that stupid gift back.  
“

“Effie’s face was scarlet. She stammered. “I can’t…..The Escort Supervisor said it was our responsibility to make sure that everyone is respectful because it’s District 1.

Chaff sipped his drink. “Of course. We love our Careers.”

Haymitch was very angry but said. “Since you‘re going to be a bad girl you don‘t get rewarded. Deliver the stupid gift to her now. Tell her I would have come but I’m passed out in a pool of my own vomit.

“Haymitch… Effie said gently.

“Tell her I called you at sunrise to pick it up and I went shopping yesterday, the minute my tributes died because I keep my priorities straight. 

Effie frowned. “Haymitch, you’re very upset. I’ll take it back to the store if you want. I do work for you when the Games are still on…technically.

He was surprised she offered but it would cause her all kinds of trouble. “No Effie. I go back to 12 and I don’t want them firing you over a technicality . Just deliver the stupid thing and then go out and buy us more liquor.

“Of course. Effie said quietly. She put her hand on Chaff‘s shoulder and said. “Chaff, I am sorry that your tributes died.

“Thank you Effie.

She left the apartment. Chaff said to Haymitch. “Are you keeping her another year?

Haymitch smiled. “I may keep her forever. 

Chaff laughed. “You may have to if you keep offering to share your bodily fluids with her. She’s not a typical Capitol lay.

“It’s a good thing she didn’t take me up on my offer. Haymitch said. I’m a little too drunk to do her justice. I like Effie, she’s good at her job and she pretends to care about the kids which is more then 99% of people here.

 

“I’m not sure she’s pretending Haymitch. Chaff said. She’s a decent person despite being born in the Capitol. Do you ever think about what you’d do if she was a nice girl from 12?

“If she was a nice girl from 12...I wouldn’t even have this tenuous friendship with her. I’d have scared her off years…decades ago.


	2. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie reminisces about the past and goes to deliver the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie hurried out of the Tributes living quarters carrying the baby gift.

That man was impossible. Embarrassing her like that in front of Chaff. He usually left his inappropriate flirting to when they were alone. She knew lots of Escorts and Mentors had affairs but it complicated things if and when they got tired of you. Two years ago after the tributes died she found him asleep in his own vomit she had no choice but to undress him and put him in the shower herself. She took off her wig and undressed to her bra and girdle. She turned on the water and started scrubbing him. She noticed he was almost immediately aroused. If being clean had this reaction on him she didn’t understand why he didn’t keep up his hygiene. She was going to call the boy’s prep team in to finish, she even put the bath brush down when he mumbled. “Don’t stop.”

“I think you’d be more comfortable with a man….

“No, finish what you started.

So much heat started to radiate from her face that he glanced at her and then he realized what was embarrassing her. He glanced at his erection and said. 

“You don’t have to finish that Princess. I’ll take care of it myself unless you’re volunteering.

“That…That is completely inappropriate Haymitch Abernathy.’

He laughed. “You’re right Princess. Go ahead call the Prep Team.

She paused a few seconds too long. “Well….you’re half done and awake now. You can take care of the front and I’ll finish your back. She started to scrub so vigorously that she drew blood.

He chuckled. “Obviously you like it rough Princess. I’ll make a mental note.

“Behave yourself.” She said sharply. “Do you want me to wash your hair?

He didn’t refuse so she immediately grabbed the shampoo and went to work. When she finished she turned off the water and stepped out. He politely kept his body turned away from her.

“Do you have another outfit here? He asked.

“No. Can I use the dryer for my undergarments?

“Sure. “You’ll never get back in that dress without your bondage. Why don’t you take some clothes from the girl’s room.

“I’m not fat Haymitch!

He laughed again. “Not at all but no real woman could fit into that ridiculous outfit without assistance. Take something from the girl’s room.

“She was only thirteen. I won’t fit into anything.

His shoulders sank. “Yeah..“Then put on one of the shirt’s you bought for me. The boy’s pants will probably fit you. 

“Thank you. She left to get changed and he put on a towel and headed to his room to get dressed.

He met her in the living room. She would have looked adorable if she hadn’t put the wig back on.

“Effie, green hair doesn’t go with a Heather Gray shirt and black pants.

“How do you know this color is Heather Gray?

“I’ve been coming to the Capitol for fifteen years. You don’t know how many stylists have told me I should only wear Heather Gray or dark blue.

“Well both colors compliment your eyes.” Effie said.

“Have you spent a lot of time looking at my eyes Princess??

“You are impossible.”

“Yes. I am. He poured her a glass of wine. Relax, I’m easier to take with a drink.”

They spent a lovely hour chatting. By that evening he was drunk and impossible again but ever since then there would be moments that he would be nice. It made the impossible that much easier to take.

Now she had to go to the Mentor Center and deliver Glaria’s gift. She checked in and made sure that no tributes from 1 had died since she left yesterday. It would be bad manners to bring a celebratory gift if 1 couldn’t still win. She found the Escort from 1 and put on her brightest smile.

“Glisten. My Victor sent a gift for Glaria’s baby.

Glisten looked at the box in disgust. “What is it? A baby bottle?

“No. It’s a lovely silver suit with matching hat and booties.

“Silver? What the hell does that mean? Why not gold?

Effie stammered. “Glaria loves silver. I…He thought.

“Your “Victor” doesn’t think Effie.

“He picked this out himself. Effie said sharply. “As soon as he heard the baby’s name he thought the child should start living up to his mother’s expectations. Especially since he’s sure Victor will be the winner of the 85th Games.

Glisten liked the idea a family of Victors. It hadn’t been done yet. Often a Victor’s kid would be called in a Reaping but they were usually too soft. She was sure Glaria would start preparing little Victor as soon as she got home.

“I’ll let Glaria know. Victor’s not going to be spoiled like other kids. She’ll be happy to know that Abernathy the lush has already relinquished the 85th Games.

Effie heard Glaria laugh. That made her very angry. Escorts are not supposed to talk negatively about any Victors in public. Private gossip was one thing but five years ago Haymitch had fired an Escort in the middle of the games for something she said a little too loudly about the Morphlings from Six. It was Glaria’s job to put Glisten in her place. It was just bad manners.

Effie handed Glisten the box and left the Center immediately. She stopped by the liquor store and bought a dozen bottles and headed straight to the Tribute’s apartment.

When the elevator door opened. She heard Haymitch. “There’s my Princess. What did you bring Sweetheart?

She saw Chaff had gone. She put the dozen bottles on the table. “I bought for the two of you. This should last the rest of the….

‘Night? Haymitch said lightly. ‘It might even last until tomorrow night.

“I was hoping week. Effie said. They’re down to five Tributes.

“Who?

“Two from 1 Two for 2 and the boy for Four.

“Well, it’s a Career Year. Did you give my generous baby gift?

“Yes.” Effie said crisply.

“Uh, oh. What happened?

“Nothing happened.

“You’re mad and not in the way Haymitch is drunk, Haymitch is rude, Haymitch is impossible way. You’re mad in an entirely different way.

“The Escort from 1 is very rude.”

“Oh, well report her to the Supervisor.

‘You don’t report 1 or 2 unless you want to get fired. Effie said.

“What did she do? Insult your wig?

“This wig looks great on me.”

“It’s purple Effie. Purple doesn’t look great on anyone’s head.

“It’s the height of fashion and no she didn’t insult my wig, she called you a lush.”

He laughed. “She’s not wrong. Effie she can’t be the first person to whisper that to you in the bathroom.

“No, but she said it in the middle of the Mentor Center. Loudly.”

He shrugged. “I’m sure Glaria will take care of it.”

“I’m not. I think she’s as……

He put his finger to his lips. “Effie be nice. If you’re going to insult other Victors make sure I’m unconscious.

Effie was exasperated. “See….that’s what I’m talking about. You’re from 12 an you know how to act….how can someone from the Luxury District not know..

“Effie calm down. Who cares? Is there anyone in Panem that doesn’t know I’m a drunk?

“That’s not the point.”

“Did you deliver the gift?

“Yes.”

“Good then neither one of us have to see them anymore this year. Do you want a drink?

“It’s still morning.

“Effie, do you want a drink?

“Yes…just one though.


End file.
